


【UT】当你发现骨头原来有♂，US/SF帕帕会如何看待你的反应

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】当你发现骨头原来有♂，US/SF帕帕会如何看待你的反应

逻辑硬伤，有点毛病hhhh  
是【你以为骨头没有那玩意儿，其实他们有】的场合

注意是乙女向，帕帕X你

烟枪  
"宝贝？“他不解地抬起头看看目瞪口呆的你，又低下头看看他褪到大腿骨上的平角裤。“你的表情像见了鬼。"他伸出手掌在你的眼前晃了晃，"你是不是...我该把它变小一点吗？"  
你面如白纸地盯着他的冲天炮，脑海中盘旋着诸多疑问。五分钟后，你选择遵从本能，说出最先溜到你嘴边的那一个。"你还能变小？"  
"Yep，我也能变大。"见你终于开口说话，他好像松了一口气。"之所以变成这样，是我以为这是人类男性的正常尺寸。如果你想要再刺激一点..."  
"你一定对人类男性抱有很大误解。"你悲苦地说，仿佛感受到下体传来一阵疼痛。"不过没关系，"你把刚才胡闹时被他掀起的背心拉下来，顺便还扯平了上面的褶皱。“我突然想起Undyne还约了我一起看喵喵3全球首发预告片，1分30秒的完整版。” 你口气如常，冷静地去够不远处的牛仔裤，同时身体节节后退。“晚安My love，下辈子见。”  
他无耻地凭借臂长优势，一把拽住你的小腿肚，把你硬生生拉了回来。"你今晚哪儿都不去，"你的反抗在他怀里就像炉子上扑腾的棉花糖，他轻轻松松就用双臂锁住了你。"我们就呆在这张床上，做到明早谁都爬不起来。"  
"不！"你像只冷不丁瞥见黄瓜的猫咪，从他的怀中弹跳起来，展现惊人的爆发力。"我不知道事态会如此..呃，失控！我以为你只是个骷髅，从来没想过你还会有，"你对着他昂扬的性器摊开手，"还有这玩意儿..."  
"那么，你原本以为我们会怎么做？"  
"呃....灵魂操作？"他挑起眉毛。"或者用你的..骨头？"你补充道，"你知道，你的攻击道具全是骨头。"  
"这倒为我提供了一种选项。"他沉思着说，然后对自己摆了摆手，像要把这种想法从头骨里扇出去似的，把话题拉了回来。"...也就是说，你答应跟我在一起的时候，甚至没想到我会有阴茎。"他低声道，眼窝里闪烁着一种被触动的光。"从某种角度来说，我很感动，你爱上的竟然是一个没有阴茎的我。"他有点深情地对你笑了笑，你咧开嘴角，用力挤出一个笑容。"但是宝贝，你看，基本所有怪物都有权利享有魂交和性交两种交配方式，包括我。”他盘腿而坐，娓娓道来。浑身上下散发着同龄怪物青年很难比拟的知性魅力，而你情不自禁地把目光投向他话中的焦点。“....这根阴茎是我生殖系统的重要组成部分之一，也是我作为男性怪物的基本性征，如果你不能接受我的阴茎.."  
"停。"你伸出一只手阻止了他。"就，停下，别再说阴茎这个词了。"你叹了口气，用妥协的口吻说道，"Papy，我爱你，也爱你的..."你对他的性器做了个有点纠结的表情，"..巨根。我只是突然遭到强烈精神冲击，一时之间难以承受。而且，"你跪坐在床上，苦恼地提出了你最想问的问题。"你真不觉得你的这位家伙会把我捅个对穿吗？"  
"别担心，我会让你适应的，"他直起身子，向你爬了两三步，膝盖在床单上窸窸窣窣地磨蹭。"如果你觉得不舒服，”他的手臂环住了你，一只手在你头上温柔地摸了摸。“我可以在你的里面变到你能习惯的尺寸。"  
"你可以在我的里面变....操，”你一字一顿地说。“..这太疯狂了，我放弃！"你再次挣扎起来，"放我走，我要出去！"  
"太晚了。"你的头顶响起他带着笑意的声音。他使了点劲，把你压在床上。你乱动的手也被他钳制了。"我会让你对它上瘾的，宝贝。"他直视着你的眼睛低声说道，灼热的下体贴了上来。你打不过他，只好认命地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

财迷  
"Pap，你有性器官吗？"  
他正坐在床头，拿着一本购物手册细细翻阅，而你正靠在他曲起的双腿上玩手机。  
"有，"他回答得很干脆。"你想看哪个？"  
"我想看哪个。"你重复了一遍。  
"对，这是我们这种用魔法变形的怪物的特性。"他把购物册翻过一页，"我可以变个屌，也可以变个穴，你想看哪个？"  
你在十秒钟内进行了激烈的头脑风暴。"我想看你的屌。"你最终诚恳地说。  
他腾出了一只手伸向你，掌心朝上摊开，两个指尖比划着"拿钱来"的动作。  
"..你认真的吗？"  
"我对爱感到腻味，对诗歌更是厌倦，唯一使我快活的是金钱。*"他头也不抬，出口成章。  
你翻了个白眼，对着他的手沉默了一会儿，把你自己的手放了上去。  
他捏了捏你的手指，从“7折商品名目”那一页上抬起头来。  
"怎么了？"你厚着脸皮说，"我是你的无价之宝，你赚翻了，应该感到荣幸。"  
这下轮到他把眼窝翻向天花板了。"好吧，"他抓着你的手放到他的裤衩边缘，"自己看。"  
他的目光又回到了纸页上。你小心地把他的裤衩往下拉，他的性器从里面探了出来。这和你认知中的性器并无多大差别，只是他的更加长而挺拔，是半透明的深紫色。性器顶部则伴随他的胸腔起伏微微抖动，还渗出一点前液，在你的注视下闪着光，就像某种淫邪的魔鬼戏法。你下意识地倒吸一口气，伸出了手。  
在你握住他的时候，他好像没多大反应，手指还能平静地划拉着产品说明，嘴里嘟囔着什么，你知道他在心里计算差价。但你不紧不慢地套弄着他的性器，拇指反复摩擦他顶端的小孔，还用另一只手去摸他的囊袋，顺利打断了他的思路。 你用眼角扫到他抓着纸页的，开始紧绷的指节，偷偷地笑了笑，对准他的位置就把头往下低。他终于有点懊恼地叹了口气，丢开那本差点被揉皱的购物手册，挺起身阻止了你得寸进尺的行动。  
“你同意我碰的...”你口齿不清地说，因为你的脸颊正被他双手捧着使劲往中间挤。  
“用手，不是用嘴。”他冷酷地说，“给我口很贵。”  
“我可以...”你表达得很艰难，他稍稍放松了一点，你可以顺畅讲话了。“可以拿自己来抵。”  
“不，你刚才已经用过这招了。”  
“刚才指的是我的心。”你据理力争，虽然听上去像耍无赖。“现在是我的，呃，身体。”他挑起了眉毛。  
“一周，白天晚上都行，随你干什么。”  
“一个月，时间随我喜欢，”他捏了把你的脸。“地点也是。”  
“半个月。”你抢在他开口前说道，“别忘了接下来我就要搭上我的第一次..”你的声音小了下去。“上下都是...”  
他盯着你看了一会儿，眼神在刹那间变得有些严肃。你有点脸红，但没躲避他的目光。  
“..成交。”他最后低声说，颧骨略微发紫，手指滑过你的脸，在你的嘴唇上徘徊。“张嘴。”  
你乖巧地张开嘴，再次低下头。他的手摸到你的后脑勺，轻轻按了下去。

  
*这真的是首诗，作者是英国诗人贝洛克


End file.
